


Extra Help

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Kylux Animal Welfare AU [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dry Humping, Enema (mention), Fantasizing, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Mirror Sex, Pegging, Porn Video, Relationship Negotiation, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Safer Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sleepy Cuddles, Strap-Ons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, demisexual hux, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Hux returns from a three month job transfer on the far side of the planet. He's brought Kylo a present, but Kylo has a surprise for him first.A sequel to Self Help Tape.





	Extra Help

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Self Help Tape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8753548) I advise reading that instalment first. You don't need to have read the rest of the series though.
> 
> Dedicated to the nonny who told me about the toy that features in this fic.

“...don't watch sci-fi! If they did it’d be easier to find one to give you a BJ, right? Anyway why do we need some Mary Su…”

Hux looked exhausted. He was wearing that face that only ever came out when he was dealing with particularly stupid members of the public. It was the expression that usually accompanied an angry lecture on the poisonous properties of whatever plant someone had been feeding someone else's horse. 

The man trailing along next to him didn't seem to notice his companion’s disinterest. He was scurrying along a pace behind Hux, totally oblivious to his surroundings. Kylo suspected he'd been talking to, or rather  _ at,  _ Hux for a long time.

The angry redhead didn't even manage to smile when he saw the sign, though his eyes did soften. Kylo had been waiting in the airports arrivals lounge for an hour with a large blue glittery card in his hands that read simply ‘HUX’, as if being a six foot three wall of muscle with a flower crown in his hair didn't make him noticeable enough.

“...and another thing- the Twitter chatter is that they’re going to put  _ gay _ characters in the next one, can you bel…”

Hux approached the barrier Kylo was leaning over without breaking stride, slamming into it as he dragged him into a kiss that was all tongue and public demonstration. 

Behind him the other man made a disgusted noise, but when Kylo looked up to meet his eye he all but ran toward the taxi rank. It wasn't often that Kylo appreciated the fearful look people sometimes gave his build but this was certainly one of those times.

“Is he gone?” Hux murmured in his ear.

Kylo held him for a few seconds longer than necessary, enjoying the feel of his breath ruffling his hair.

“Yeah,” he said eventually, “he's gone.”

“Thank fuck for that; I've been stuck next to that prick since Singapore.” Hux sighed. “He didn't stop talking the entire time.”

Kylo snorted as he leaned over the barrier to grab Hux’ luggage.

“What, about science fiction?”

They were walking along the barrier, the crowd of waiting relatives parting automatically in front of Kylo’s bulk.

“No.” Hux groaned. “No, he decided to complete the bigot bingo card. He fucking launched right in with why the First Order were crap and didn't back up his noise complaint  _ after he bought a house next to a boarding kennels _ … then moved on to the problem with immigrants, Europe, the NHS and anything else that popped into his tiny mind. And of course once he'd clocked the logo on my bag I couldn't say anything since that's ‘political bias’. Whereas there's no rule against me kissing my husband in public.”

“Ah yes, the ‘being aggressively gay to bait the bigots’ loophole.” Kylo said solemnly.

“It's a very important loophole,” Hux replied with a grin. When the barrier finally ended he stepped smartly forward and wrapped Kylo in a bear hug. Hux’ fingers only just met around his back since he was still holding the bags and hadn't moved his arms quickly enough, but it was wonderful to finally have actual genuine physical contact again.

The shuttle ride back to the car park was spent standing chest to chest, one of the bus’s upright poles between their shoulders in a halfhearted nod to safety. Despite their almost equal heights Hux kept trying to fit his head into the space under Kylo’s chin. Of course Kylo let him, even though it gave him neck ache after a while.

Three months was far too long to be apart. They'd both known that when Hux had agreed to go, but knowing that it would be painful hadn't really helped. 

Keeping busy had helped, as if there was ever a moment of peace at the REN Centre at the best of times, but Kylo had done his best to keep his spare moments occupied with a secret project, something they'd talked about but never had the time to do until now. It’d been hard to keep it from Hux, especially once he’d transferred to an area with more regular internet access. Kylo had ended up dashing through the outbuildings at all hours of the day just to make sure the view on Skype didn’t give him away.

He’d thought that once Hux landed he’d want nothing more than to bring him home immediately, to show off the fruits of three months labour and a lot more political wrangling that he could usually manage. Instead they sat in the front of the van, Hux curled up in his lap, for well over an hour. It felt like their earliest days of dating- endless kisses and silence. 

It was only when the car park attendant banged on the window and told them they were about to exceed the limit of their ticket that they actually started their way home. If they stopped at every motorway services on the way back to make out a little more, neither of them minded the added time to the journey.

* * *

There were muffled snoring noises coming from Hux’ side of the cab when they finally pulled into the village. He was very gently drooling onto the pillow he’d made of Kylo’s rolled up jacket, but somehow he still looked sort of sweet. The stern lines of his near perpetual frown were washed away to be replaced by a slight smile and fluffy bedhead.  

Kylo didn’t really want to disturb him, and he  _ did _ consider carrying him inside. But Kylo had worked hard and he craved validation, so he nudged Hux awake anyway.

“Hey, I’ve got a surprise for you at home.” He murmured with slightly nervous cheer while Hux stretched and yawned.

“Oh, I uh, have a surprise for you too, in my suitcase, though I think it’ll have to wait til morning,” Hux replied around another yawn.

The van turned off the main road to pass beneath the dark rookery haunted trees that surrounded the REN Centre. 

“Well, you know you said we needed a new bed, but it was frustrating that we couldn’t get a kingsize mattress up the stairs…” Kylo continued, trying to keep his voice even.

“Please tell me you didn’t cut a hole in the side of the house?!” Hux interrupted, then paused, confused. “Did you make the driveway longer?” He asked, peering out of the window.

“A bit.”

The trees ended. The rabbits warren - literally and figuratively - of animal housing stretched out to their right behind the tall Gothic Revival silhouette of the REN Centre building. In front of them, sitting neat and dignified, surrounded by gravel and bedding plants that hadn’t quite settled in yet was…

“That’s a house.”

“Yup.” 

“A HUF House.” Hux stared up at the German prefabricated structure with his jaw hanging loose. They’d been a popular subject at REN when the distant neighbours had been building some orange monstrosity of a mansion, but maybe he hadn’t thought Kylo had paid all that much attention. 

Kylo had more than paid attention. He’d made notes. Researched deep into the night like some romantic movie montage, then set it all up with the company and local authorities when Hux first got his assignment dates. It had been a challenge, but Hux deserved the effort.

“Yup. I only had three months to work with so it had to be a prefab.” Kylo said as casually as he could, as if he hadn’t used their laptop browser history to work out which style of house Hux had preferred. “They finished last week.”

“Just like the one we were talking about last year. I… you built me a house.” It was a broken little phrase, finished with a gulp and a sound like his lungs weren’t sure how they worked any more.

Carefully, Kylo unclipped his seatbelt and slid across to loop an arm over his husband’s shoulders. “Technically I built you a one bedroom flat. At the back of the house. All the downstairs and the front of the first floor are part of REN. All new lab, surgery, education space- no overnight animal boarding though, I promise.”

Hux’ smile was wry, if a bit watery. “I suppose that answers the ‘how did you afford this’ question.”

“Hey, if anyone checks the paperwork I absolutely spent only my own money on our area.” Kylo said with mock indignation before he blushed. “Which is uh, why our area isn’t decorated yet.”

“Is there a bed in it?”

“Yes.”

“Right now that's all that matters.” 

* * *

It was a kingsize bed, as promised.

Hux hadn’t noticed it at first since there was also a bathroom with a much larger shower than they used to have in the main house, plus a real bathtub they wouldn’t have to share with six other adults and two toddlers. He’d headed straight for the shower, eager to wash the fourteen hour flight off his skin.

Now he was clean and ready for bed, and there it was with Kylo sprawled in the middle of it. Huge and plush and just right for sleeping on. The bed was probably good too, but Hux crawled straight up between Kylo’s spread knees to rest his head against Kylo’s chest. 

There wasn’t a pillow in the world that could compete with carefully sculpted pecs and the soft sound of his husband’s heart.

“I’ve been looking forward to this for three fucking months,” Kylo rumbled as he brought his large hands up to support Hux’ spine. “It’s been hard to sleep without you.”

Judging from the snoring sounds Hux agreed with him. 

* * *

“Mmmmm, Hux, oh baby, I love you.” It was a wonderful dream. Hux was back home at last. His skinny chest was pressed to Kylo’s back and he had a cool hand wrapped around his cock. The rhythm was perfect, long and slow and…

“Oh, shit. Kylo, sorry, I didn’t…”

Kylo woke with a start and grabbed Hux’ wrist before he could pull away entirely. “Hey, don’t apologise. You don’t have to stop unless you want to, okay?”

He could feel the warmth of Hux’ breath against his back when he huffed in embarrassment, but the fist still closed gently around his cock again. “I was asleep.” Hux murmured.

“So was I, but it was still nice.”

“I uh, had something else planned,” Hux continued, letting his thumbpad dip into Kylo’s slit for a moment before painting circles across the head, “But we can just do this for now if you want.”

It felt far too good after three months with only his own hands, and toys, for company. 

“I think I'm going to be selling myself short if I don’t tell you to stop,” Kylo said after a moment, “but I’m so close- I’ll probably come as soon as you tell me your plan anyway.”

Hux shuffled closer, the half hard line of his own cock nudging Kylo’s ass. “How’s your refractory period these days?” He asked. The question was accompanied by a particularly sharp tug. 

“Almost non-existent,” Kylo groaned. “Five, ten minutes? Half an hour maximum.”

Another caress of warm air along his shoulders as Hux hummed and increased the pace. “And what about prepping yourself, would you come from that?”

He whined and bucked into Hux’s fist. “Oh god, yes.”

“So if I ask you to go into the bathroom and work open that gorgeous ass ready for me…”

Kylo was coming before Hux even finished the sentence. He had no idea what Hux had in mind but just the thought of him having anything in mind at all was enough. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Hux sighed. He pressed in tight to catch Kylo’s come in his cupped hand but otherwise held still, apparently uninterested in easing his own erection.

“I’ve missed you more,” Kylo gasped as he rolled over to kiss his husband. No amount of memories or fantasies could ever match up to the sight of Hux’ long pink tongue licking cum from his fingers. “Taste good?”

“Always.” 

They kissed for who knew how long as Kylo’s heart rate slowed back to normal. Kylo was content with enjoying the taste of himself on his husband's tongue, while Hux seemed determined to remap every millimetre of Kylo’s lips. 

He’d shuffled back a touch to put some distance between their hips so Kylo took the hint and kept his hands at shoulder level.

“So, what do you have in mind?” He finally asked when Hux didn’t volunteer any more information. 

The redhead flushed. His tan made him look much healthier than usual in the early morning light- Kylo could have just laid there watching him forever. 

“I uh,” Hux paused and picked a point on the pillow to stare at instead of making eye contact, “it’s a surprise, but I promise you’ll…”

“Armitage?” Kylo gently cut off the building speech. “I know you want to surprise me. There's very little I wouldn't do for, with, or to you, but this seems like it's going to be something… big? You're nervous and it's… can we talk about what you want to do? I don't want to go into something completely blind, for both our sakes.”

“I uh, found a harness.”

“Like a bdsm harness or a suspension…”

“A strap-on harness.” Hux said quickly. “For me to wear. So I can fuck you. Not like those penis extenders or anything, it doesn't need to involve my cock at all.”

“Oh.” 

All the air had left the room. Hux wanted to fuck him. Kylo didn't give a fuck that it'd be a prosthetic inside him-  _ Hux  _ wanted to  _ fuck  _ him.

“Are you disa…”

No. Not that, never ever that. 

Kylo hadn't the words right now. There wasn't anything in his brain except ‘Hux wants to fuck me’ in skyscraper-tall neon letters seared across his thoughts. He hadn't the words, so he did what he could.

Hux’ concerned question was cut off with a squeak when Kylo surged forward and dragged him into a kiss that was all awkward clashes of teeth and almost painfully tugged hair. The squeak turned into a moan. Kylo grinned against his lips.

“So that's a yes to the harness then?” Hux asked without moving back. 

Kylo kissed him again. “God yes.”

He hummed as Hux raked his fingers through his hair, tugging and twisting the strands back from his face. 

“I want to keep some of it a surprise still, if that's ok? I uh, don't want you to see me…  _ it _ , at least not at first.”

Kylo nodded understandingly. Hux was going to fuck him, he'd give him any accommodation he wanted.

Their hips were still apart but Hux had hooked one knee over his. The point of contact felt impossibly warm. Kylo knew he was getting overstimulated already. There were things that still needed to be said.

“If it gets too much…”

Hux sighed, his breath rustling the locks of hair at the edges of Kylo’s vision.

“I’ll stop. I won't… I won't push either of us.” He said, his tone serious until he laughed softly. “Well, unless you ask me to.”

“I’d expect nothing less. Now, what do you want me to do?” Kylo asked, trying not to smile too much. “Enema? Lube? Do you want me to stretch? Or use a plug?”

It was a little sweet that Hux had done all of these things to himself, and was able to talk to Kylo about them as a fantasy, but reality made him hesitant. Kylo rubbed gently at Hux’ arm in an effort to keep him relaxed.

“Enema, and lube. Um… two fingers? Not too much.”

Kylo nodded and slid easily out of bed. His cock was already trying to fill again but he ignored it. “Give me ten minutes.”

“Shout before you come back in!” Hux added in a slightly panicked tone just before Kylo closed the door to the en suite. 

* * *

There was a human burrito on the bed when Kylo was allowed back into the room. Hux had wrapped himself up in the duvet until only his head was visible. He was watching Kylo cross the room with a very serious expression that was entirely ruined by the floral pattern of the sheets. It was both comical and a little bit thrilling to wonder what exactly he was hiding under there.

For some reason Kylo had a sudden vision of Hux in Kylo’s old full enclosure latex suit, which would be entirely too large for his slim frame… He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

“Where do you want me?”

Hux seemed to consider. “I know you don't like blindfolds, but do you think you can keep your eyes shut until I say?”

“I can do my best and keep my head down,” Kylo said, “unless you just want the lights off?”

“No, no I want to see you, and I think I want you to see but I just... need some time…”

“Okay.” Kylo nodded. He was starting to feel a bit cold but so, so turned on. He'd been trying to keep his control but it was a losing battle.

Somehow Hux managed to make rolling upright while wrapped in a duvet into an elegant motion.

“Turn around. Hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Facing the mirror.” Hux ordered, confidence beginning to seep into his voice the instant Kylo had his back to him. “Forehead on your arms… mmmm yes. Good.”

Getting the idea of the pose Kylo wriggled his ass and widened the position of his thighs. He was on display, his stretched hole presented to the cold air, his cock and balls hanging heavy and free between his legs. His cock jumped as Hux gave a soft sigh that was almost drowned out by the sound of the duvet slithering to the floor. 

“Oh, look at you. How did I ever get this lucky?” Hux murmured while the bed dipped and Kylo dutiful closed his eyes. “Just perfect.”

Any sense of the comical evaporated from the situation when reverent hands settled on his back. Hux was right- Kylo didn't enjoy enforced sensory deprivation. But voluntarily limiting his vision added to the thrill and tested his restraint without increasing his anxiety. After so long apart his restraint could certainly do with a challenge.

Warm hands slid gently down his back. Fingertips just barely grazed his sides while Hux’ palms massaged along his spine. It was sensual without being sexual- until both thumbs dipped abruptly inward to drag his cheeks apart. Kylo groaned at the cool air over his lube soaked hole then sighed when the hands drifted up again. 

Hux repeated the motion, a little more firmly each time until Kylo was being rocked forward with every upstroke. His cock slapping lightly against his own belly while the thumbs edged deeper to tug at his rim. Nothing else touched him. He couldn't feel Hux’ legs against his own- just his hands. With his eyes closed tight it seemed like nothing else existed in the world.

He whimpered and clenched around nothing when his cock finally left a splatter of precome on his belly. He never would have thought that just being manhandled like this would get him this worked up. 

It seemed that Hux had been waiting for for Kylo to make a noise. The whimper became a shout when something cool and solid pressed against his hole. Not thumbs this time.

Hux shifted his grip to Kylo's hips and dragged him back an inch.

“Oh fuuuck, Hux!!” Kylo arched his back and moaned at the ceiling as the head of Hux’ cock breached him. He'd deliberately underprepared. The stretch was perfect- not painful but challenging. He’d feel it for days and know that Hux had done it to him. Hux- who'd only penetrated someone once before- was fucking him. It was so perfect Kylo half wondered if he was still dreaming.

Behind him Hux groaned and gave an experimental thrust.

Kylo was suddenly very thankful he'd come already. He tangled his fingers in the sheets. It was a distraction and a leverage to push back.

The grip on his hips tightened. Soothing sounds were murmured above him. Abruptly Hux tugged free of his twitching rim and pressed back in. Kylo could imagine what Hux was seeing, and clenched down around the intrusion on the next round so Hux could watch his flesh yielding and resisting. 

“You're so fucking beautiful, Kylo,” Hux whispered, and pushed in a little deeper. 

“Oh, oh Hux, that's…” he whined and bit his lip at the long slow roll of Hux’ hips. “That's you.”

Some people might have insisted that Kylo couldn't possibly recognise a specific cock in this situation but damn it he could. The curve; the elegant flare of the corona; the veins- he knew this cock as well as he knew his own.

Kylo gasped and flexed his spine to urge Hux deeper, so aroused he could hardly breathe.

The change of angle made something soft brush Kylo's leg. He peeked under his arm, sure that Hux wouldn't notice. It was Hux’ cock hanging flaccid between Kylo’s thighs. 

Hux had gone to all this effort just to satisfy him. The thought of Hux fucking him had made his stomach clench with lust but this filled it with butterflies. 

This wasn't the replica vibrator Hux had left behind for Kylo all those months ago. That was locked in a box that Hux didn't have a key to, and besides that toy wasn't really the right shape for a harness.

His husband had gone through the copying process a second time just to make sure Kylo had as realistic an experience as possible. 

His husband had done all this for him. But Hux wasn't hard anymore. 

A cold thread of concern wound through the excitement and the pleasure. Hux had had at least a semi when he’d had woken Kylo up with a firm hand around his cock. 

He'd been enjoying that, but was he enjoying this, or just acting?

Hux didn't do that. He was a terrible actor. He'd tried once or twice when he'd first moved in but Kylo could easily spot the difference. He knew now that Kylo didn't need him to make himself uncomfortable for Kylo's pleasure. He did  _ know, _ right?

A nudge at his prostate broke his concentration. The rhythm was faltering but it felt so damn good. 

The heat of Hux’ skin had paused half an inch from his own. The harness. If Hux fucked Kylo as deep as possible then Kylo would definitely feel the straps against his ass. Hux didn't necessarily want to break the illusion.

Kylo didn't care about that, it didn't matter to him, he just wanted…

He reached back, deliberately aiming for a point where the straps would cross Hux’ hip. “Fuck me. Please, just, fuck me.”

From the gasp as his hand closed on skin Hux must have had his eyes shut. He jerked forward with a surprised moan that made Kylo’s heart flutter. 

The replica was as deep as it could be. The warm rigid harness was the only barrier between their skin. 

Hux sank his nails into Kylo’s side before he pulled back and slammed home. 

“Ah, fuck, Hux, that feels so fucking good!”

Another firm thrust.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes.” Kylo’s moan turned half strangled when Hux leaned forward to plant his hands between his shoulder blades. The change of angle was just perfect. “Ahhh,  _ fuck _ yes.”

“More?”

“Please just fuck me. I want to feel you, please.”

Hux grunted and thrust again, a few seconds pause and then another. The rhythm was hesitant to build but deep and satisfying, exactly what Kylo would have wished for if Hux had asked him. 

Each drag across Kylo’s prostate punched a gasp from him and each gasp made Hux’ fingers tense between his shoulder blades. He let himself moan as precome spattered across the sheets and heard Hux hum in response.

Hux had said that penetration was too overwhelming for him and he'd been mocked for being unable to finish or satisfy that one long ago partner. Kylo should do this best to let him know how good it was, not acting but actually giving voice to the thoughts in his head.

“Ah thank you, thank you, tha… ah fuck Hux!” It was almost a scream. One hand had left his back to wriggle into his hair. Every thrust tugged at his scalp and forced his spine to arch a little more. “That's so fucking perfect.” 

The only reply was a breathy little groan.

“ _ You're _ so perfect. You're so goddamn good to me.” He continued. Unsure if Hux was watching in the mirror or not, he let his mouth fall slack anyway as he gripped the sheets and pushed back with all his strength. 

Hux growled and raked his free hand down Kylo’s spine.

“You're too good to me, I don't deserve you, but I am never ever gonna let you go again. Ah fuck, yes, make me feel it!”

“Mine.” Kylo wasn't sure he'd heard the gasp until Hux abruptly tipped forward and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders. This time Hux whispered directly into his ear. “ _ MINE. _ ”

“Oh god yeessss…” The long drag and pull of deep thrusts were turned to short fast pumps by the change of position. Kylo had thought it was perfect before. He’d been wrong. He couldn't get his breath. He was just a moaning, writhing mess. Hux was directly on his prostate, assaulting the sensitive little organ with more input than it had had in years.

Precome was pouring from Kylo now, pooling in the sheets between his knees and splatting up against his belly with every firmer thrust. 

He could feel Hux’ heat against his back- his breathing, the sweat on his skin, even the hammering of his heart. 

Again Hux shifted, pressing up onto his toes for a moment. The weight of his real cock slapped against Kylo’s balls at last.

“Hux, Hux, yes, oh god yes, more, more, ahhh  _ fuck!! _ ” He shrieked as Hux sank his teeth into his earlobe.

“What do you say?” Hux asked, his voice sly and full of teasing confidence. It was the sexiest scolding he'd ever received. He'd let Hux correct his manners forever if he'd just keep on talking to him like that.

“Please, Hux, please, please.”

“Good boy.” Nails and teeth raked down his back as Hux forced him to take all his weight. 

He was so deep. Kylo peered back between his arms again and half imagined he could see his stomach bulging with every bone shaking thrust.

Then his eyes refocused and he knew he wouldn't last for much longer. Hux was hard, drops of precome dripping from his length with every swing. Kylo had barely felt him until now- he'd gotten hard on the act and Kylo’s praise alone. 

“Ah, thank you, you're so fucking good at this Hux, I love you so, so fucking much, aaaahhh…” Hux had dropped to his knees and hauled him back, the deep pounding rhythm returning with a force that nearly pushed him off the bed.

“Hux, Hux, please, oh please,” he was so close, the rhythm and the depth was perfect, he wanted to come more than anything in the world but, “I want your permission to come, please Hux I won't come til you say so.”

Behind him Hux growled and leaned forward to grab Kylo’s cock. Kylo’s existence shrank down until it was nothing but the perfect length pounding into his prostate and the tight heat around his cock.

“Don't come,” Hux hissed, gently slapping Kylo's thigh with his free hand, “thighs together.”

He had to bite his lip to comply but he did. The change of position tightened his passage around the toy and trapped Hux’ real cock between his legs.

“Ooooh, Huuux…” 

Hot and hard and totally untouched, Kylo could swear he could feel Hux’ heartbeat through it.

Hux swore, thrust a few short times and the toy suddenly slipped free of Kylo’s ass. 

He moaned in disappointment for a second- convinced that Hux had gotten overstimulated and the fun was over- before there was another nudge at his entrance. 

“Come for me,” Hux gasped as the head of his real cock sank in.

It wasn't even a full penetration, but when he felt Hux spill inside him Kylo shattered. 

The heat of Hux’ cock felt entirely different to the toy. Every twitch and spurt, the shaking of Hux’ limbs and the heaving of his breath- there was nothing in the world but Hux and the pleasure in Kylo’s belly.

There was a jangle of buckles. Hux pulled free and the toy shoved home again. It was thrust awkwardly and a little too deep but Kylo screamed and bucked through the oversensitivity, streams of his own come splattering over his chin. 

Finally the toy was abandoned. Hux tipped sideways to sprawl over the mattress, flushed and shaking, leaving the strap on buried in Kylo’s ass.

It was only then that Kylo realised he never had looked up towards the mirror. He'd missed his chance to watch Hux fuck him. He wondered dimly if there would be a second opportunity. 

Kylo pushed gingerly up onto his hands in a futile attempt to keep the cum streaking his face from oozing into his nose. 

Beside him Hux chuckled and stretched back toward the tissues on the bedside table. 

“Stop moving before you blind yourself.”

Gentle fingers mopped at his face and neck, and, oh god, even his hair.

“What a beautiful mess.” Hux sighed.

“Thanks.” He aimed for sarcasm but found sincerity.

Hux only smiled and sat up with a distinct wobble to his limbs. “Do you just want me to take the toy out and clean you up, or do you want a plug so you can do it yourself.”

“What about a plug and we get back in bed for a while? I can deal with all that later but for now I want to keep you in me.”

He couldn't read Hux’ expression but the redhead nodded and retrieved a plug from the drawer all the same.

Hux’ hands trembled as he worked, jarring the strap-on against overused nerves and pulling whimpers of overstimulation from Kylo’s lips. He didn't just switch one for the other. He scraped the tapered end gently across Kylo’s skin towards his used and puffy hole. It took Kylo a moment to work out what he was doing.

“Oh.” 

He was gathering up his own cum.

“Waste not.” Hux chuckled behind him as the plug finally sank inward.

Kylo started to laugh before he cut himself off with a yelp. Hux had driven it home with a slap. A last half hearted spurt of cum splashed across the sheets.

Satisfied with his work Hux collapsed back onto the pillows.

He looked beautiful, flushed and glistening, his breathing still deep and laboured. Kylo just knelt on the bed, admiring him. 

“Kiss me?” Hux asked with a lazily outstretched hand.

“Always.”

Kylo crawled up the bed. He tried to stifle an undignified moan as the plug shifted, but Hux reached around him and tapped the base.

“Hey, no fair,” he sighed and kissed the redhead between his mischievously sparkling eyes.

“Then don't try to stop me from hearing you.” Hux purred, drawing slow circles over the base.

“Aaah… really not fair.” 

Kylo flopped down half on top of his husband, dragging a surprised laugh from his lips. He kissed him lightly enough that the sound wasn't disrupted.

Hux in turn kissed a path from his lips to his forehead. 

“I love you,” Kylo muttered against the jut of Hux’ collarbone.

He'd meant to talk to him. He'd meant to discuss what they'd just done. But Hux was warm, and sleep was creeping up on him.

“I love you too,” Hux murmured into his hair.

“I know, I feel it in my soul.”

“So sweet. Who knew your poetic side was accessed via your arse.”

Kylo yawned. “Mmmm yeah, I feel it there most of all.” 

He woke to Hux tracing circles across his lower back and drawing long slow lines up his cock. He'd dreamt of Hux fucking him, no, making love to him, face to face, a gentle languid affair that had gone on for hours. It had been wonderful. 

Slowly he became aware of the chilly dampness between his stomach and Hux’ side.

“Hello,” Hux whispered, “I was beginning to wonder if you were just going to come in your sleep.” 

Ah. “Was I…”

“Humping me? Yeah.” 

“Sorry, it uh, became a bit of a habit when you were away.”

The fingertip on his cock circled the head for a moment before Hux’ fist closed briefly around his shaft.

“If it bothered me I’d have woken you up before now,” Hux replied with a gentle laugh, “just try not to do it when I have an early shift.”

Kylo was caught between a laugh and a moan. It came out as a weird noise that just made them both laugh harder.

“So sexy,” Hux grumbled. But he kissed him anyway. “You enjoyed earlier?”

“More than I can say. Thank you. I think that’ll be a go-to memory for a while. And you? I uh, never looked up, how did you cope?” It was hard to concentrate when Hux was still fondling him, but he should ask.

“I think that'll be a special occasions toy- holidays and birthdays.”

Kylo shuffled closer, his arms settling more tightly around Hux’ middle.

“I’d rather it be a when- _ you- _ feel-like-it toy. Don't try to commit to specific dates.”

Hux huffed but didn't argue.

“It wasn't  _ as  _ overwhelming,” he explained, “but I have a vivid imagination- it took some time to get past what I thought I  _ should _ be feeling. Reality was very far away at times.”

Kylo nodded. “I can understand that.”

“It might be better- now that I've seen you- if you ride me instead,” Hux suggested quietly, “if I were blindfolded and you could do what you liked…” 

The tone was that teasing, storytelling voice Hux took on whenever he wanted to help Kylo get off. It went straight to his cock in some perverse Pavlovian response and Kylo found himself thrusting slowly against Hux’ side. 

“We’ll see. Or we won't.” Kylo said between kisses against Hux’ throat. “It's fine either way. I just wish I’d thought to look in the mirror.”

He whined and tightened his arms when Hux shifted toward the bedside table.

“Well, it's a good thing I have another surprise for you then isn't it?” Hux swatted his ass. “If you’ll just let me reach the damned thing.”

He didn't want to, but he let his arms relax just enough for Hux to grab… huh, his phone?

A few seconds of clicking and the sounds of slapping flesh filled the bedroom. Hux turned the screen so he could see.

[Please, Hux, please, please]

“Oh my god.” 

The Hux on screen glanced into the mirror, his phone held awkwardly in one hand as he flexed his hips. Automatically Kylo fell into the rhythm, thrusting into the warm space between his belly and Hux’ side while he watched himself being fucked. 

The cinematography wasn't the best- Hux had been shaking far too much for a really clear picture, but Kylo caught glimpses of the most wonderful things. Hux’ sweat glistening body; his flushed face; the scratches running down Kylo’s back; the lube slick length sinking into his stretched hole.

He watched in silence, Hux stroking his back in time with the thrusts against his side. 

Hux wasn't watching. He had his nose buried in Kylo’s hair, breathing evenly- not distressed, just disinterested.

The camera slipped from its focus on Kylo’s ass when Hux dragged the harness out of him. The screen blurred and zoomed in for a second before refocusing on the mirror.

“Oh Hux, look at you.” 

The man on the screen was sparkling with sweat, droplets shining in golden eyebrows and copper stubble. Lips swollen from biting and a deep red flush running down his neck to his skinny heaving chest. He was beautiful.

[Come for me.]

Kylo came with a sigh while the real Hux hugged him tight. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” He murmured, spurts of warm cum spreading between them.

“I could ask you the same question.”

“It’d be a long answer. How long have you got to hear it?” Kylo asked.

“Forever.”

“That won't be nearly long enough.”


End file.
